


Fool Me Once...

by La_Temperanza



Series: Professor's Pet [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Light BDSM, M/M, Sex Toys, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 22:44:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1405276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/La_Temperanza/pseuds/La_Temperanza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur punishes Merlin for being disruptive in class.</p><p>Merlin secretly (or not-so-secretly) enjoys it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fool Me Once...

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [Emrys](http://asperlocking.tumblr.com/) for the beta. If there's any leftover errors, it's ~~because I'm a stubborn asshole~~ all my fault.

Five minutes. Merlin had five whole minutes before class ended, and then he would be free. Somehow he had managed to survive thus far, but the last five minutes were probably going to be the death of him.

He shifted in his seat in an attempt to get comfortable, only to regret it as the movement made the situation worse. He grimaced and stopped his knee from bouncing underneath the desk, a difficult feat considering his whole body trembled with anticipation. Blood pounded between his ears, drowning out everything around him until it faded into a dull buzz of background noise.

"...lin? ...Merlin!"

Merlin jerked to attention at the sound of his name and blinked as he became aware of his surroundings. The entire class was staring at him, some with amusement or disgust, others with pity. In the center of it all stood the source of Merlin's current dilemma: Arthur Pendragon.

Faculty and students alike generally adored having Arthur as an assistant professor of Medieval Literature. His young age and charismatic personality helped him connect well with others, and his lectures were popular with those who enjoyed his teaching style as well as his dashing good looks.

It was too bad that he could be a complete ass sometimes, at least in Merlin's eyes.

"There you are, Merlin." Arthur gave him a smug, knowing grin. "Glad to have you back with us."

"I'm sorry, sir," Merlin croaked, immediately flushing as a chorus of laughter echoed throughout the room. "It won't happen again."

"No, no, I understand." Arthur's grin grew wider in a way that have might been considered reassuring if Merlin didn't know better. “Late night studying, I hope?"

 _You know exactly what I was doing last night, you prick_ , Merlin wanted to shout. Instead he gave a half-hearted shrug and hoped Arthur would leave it at that.

But Merlin’s life was never that easy.

“Well then,” Arthur hopped up to sit on the edge of his desk in one fluid motion, “can you stand and read for the rest of the class Chaucer’s ‘Lak of Stedfastnesse’ on page thirty-six, starting with, ‘Somtyme the world was so stedfast and stable’? That is, of course,” he added, still with that damn grin on his face, “if you feel up to the task.”

Merlin wasn’t willing to back down from such an obvious challenge; he shot up from his seat only to nearly topple back over. No matter how bad it felt sitting down, it was nothing compared to the pure torture of when he was on his feet. He bit back a groan before he started to read the passage, his tongue tripping over the words every now and then as he tried to maintain his composure. He could sense Arthur watching him the entire time, and felt a burst of satisfaction when he finished the poem without too much of a mishap. Merlin raised his eyes from the text to meet Arthur’s stare head-on, almost daring him to say anything about it.

“...Very good.” Arthur nodded after a slight pause. “It seems there’s hope for you after all.” Then he turned to the rest of the class. “That’s it for today, but I expect everyone to read William Langland’s ‘The Vision Of Piers Plowman’ over the weekend and be prepared to discuss it on Monday.”

Arthur’s piercing blue eyes turned toward Merlin again. “Oh, and Merlin? A word with you after class.”

Merlin ignored the jeers of his classmates as they filed past, his eyes never leaving Arthur’s. Once the room was empty, Merlin finally ground out, “What. The _hell_. Was that?”

“I don’t know what you mean,” Arthur said, the picture of nonchalance as he looked through the paperwork on his desk.

Merlin clenched his fists as his legs threatened to buckle out from underneath him. “First you put this thing in my ass and make me keep it in for the whole period, and then you make me stand up and read while you’re--oh god, you’re doing it now, aren’t you?”

Arthur chuckled and held up the small black remote control in the palm of his hand. “I couldn’t make this too easy for you, now could I?” He walked over to cup the cleft of Merlin’s ass, his fingers catching on the rim of the butt plug through the denim of Merlin’s jeans. “This was supposed to be a punishment after all.” 

“Fuck, Arthur, please,” Merlin hissed as the intensity of the vibrations grew stronger. His rock-hard cock pressed into the front of his jeans, the tip leaking pre-come while aching to be touched. “Fuck, I can’t…”

“You still have yet to apologize,” Arthur growled into Merlin’s ear, shoving him down onto the top of the desk. “For calling me a...what was it? A ‘stubborn ass’ in the middle of a lecture, in front of everyone no less?”

“I’m sorry,” Merlin sobbed into the wood grain laminate of the desktop. He was so close to coming that it actually hurt, all of his muscles tensing in preparation. “Please, Arthur, I’m so sorry.”

Merlin’s begging was all it took to satisfy Arthur. With one hand firmly grasping Merlin by the back of the neck to hold him still, Arthur used his other one to tug at Merlin's jeans and boxers until Merlin’s ass was bared. He grabbed the base of the butt plug and gave it an experimental tug. It slid out easily, still slickened with lube and Arthur's come from when they had a quick fuck in the faculty lounge earlier that morning.

"I forgive you," Arthur purred into Merlin's ear. Then he shoved the plug back into Merlin's ass to grind up against his prostate. Arthur curled his fingers around Merlin's cock and began stroking in earnest. "As long as you don't make a fool out of me like that again.”

Merlin choked out an unintelligible reply before he came, coating the desk and his stomach in a hot, sticky mess.


End file.
